


When The Levee Breaks

by applelit



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-03 17:47:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4109623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applelit/pseuds/applelit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura is a new intern for C&K Law Firm. Just when she thinks she is getting the hang of things, the "K" of C&K comes into the offices unexpectedly to turn the entire firm, as well as Laura's life, upside down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

There’s something about a 6:00am run. And whatever it is, Laura Hollis thinks she can make it even more incredible by waking up an hour earlier and hitting the trails at five. It’s the serenity. The silence. The noise that is only emitted from trees blowing or waves lightly crashing to her left as she jogs down the beachside trails. The absolute best thing about waking up an hour earlier than the typical morning break is that Laura can think of anything other than school, research, internship searches, sex, money, friends, enemies, anything. She focusses on her breathing, her steady pace and the scenery of her Long Beach horizon.

It’s the same thing every morning. She rounds the east end parking lot, to which the friendly neighbourhood stoners are either just waking up or just going to bed from a night of, well, stoning? Laura doesn’t know what they do besides the fact that they wave and exchange smiles each morning. She sometimes wishes she could be like them. Not have a care in the world, live out of their 60’s Volkswagen vans and live off the beauty of the land; not having to worry about jobs, internships or bills. Never the less, these friendly hippies mark the near end of her morning trek as she climbs the final incline towards Odel Park where she begins the second part of her morning routine. She moves towards the pond where she removes her sweater and strips down to her running tee; drenched in sweat and places her phone and earphones next to her belongings. If there’s anything better than a 45minute run, it’s a decent 20 minute yoga session. It’s about this time when she begins to see more and more people beginning their own morning routines. Runners, bikers, surfers, couples with their dogs. The usual.

She finishes up her work out and makes her way up the trail which will take her downtown to Starbucks and work. Well, not technically work, but her internship that she only began last week. Laura is putting in hours as a law intern for Cox & Karnstein Law Firm. While she only began last week, she enjoys being able to still engage in her routine, grab her coffee and breakfast and make it to the office’s promptly on time for 6:30am. If there’s one thing Laura Hollis is good at, it’s being punctual.

She enters the corner Starbucks while checking her phone. A good morning text and joke from Danny, her closest friend that, okay sure, she’s maybe hooked up with a couple times, but that’s the extent. She’s known Danny since high-school and she’s not interested in ruining such a great friendship; even though it seems that every time they drink Danny seems quite eager to relive their little cuddle sessions.

_Text from Danny: “How do you make antifreeze? You take away her blanket Good morning Hollis.”_

Laura smirks and shakes her head to reply,

 _To Danny: “You nerd, good morning Lawrence. Will I see you at C &K today?_”

Laura moves towards the counter, eyeing the blueberry loaf that tempts her every morning. Fighting the sugar craving urge, she gets her usual Venti Cafe Misto with Vanilla. Her phone buzzes once more,

_Text from Danny: “Of course! PS did you hear of the new lawyer coming in today?”_

Laura thanks the barista and crosses the street to the firm.

New laywer? This was news to her.

She decides to wait until she’s settled in the office to ask Danny for more info. Danny worked for the Globe Gym that was in the same building as C&K, she always knew all the gossip of the town as well as stopped in with treats for Laura daily which, she wasn’t complaining about.

The elevator dings and opens to her front, to which she gasps in surprise as all the lights are already on and people are moving around the offices hecktickly. Laura is usually the first one at the offices each morning and her co-workers don’t ever show up at this time of morning. She glances down at her watch to confirm she’s not late. To which she is immediately distracted from as Laf, another intern, pulls her from the elevator hurriedly.

“Laf what the hell?! What’s going on here?” the girl asks hurriedly.

“Head of the firm is coming in today, apparently she’s a real bitch so everyone’s freaking the fuck out! Where the hell have you been?!” the redhead breathes out as she directs her friend to the back offices. One of the only vacant ones at the time.

“Mrs. Cox? She’s a sweetheart I just met her last week! Also what do you mean ‘where have I been?’ I’m still early according to my watch!” Laura huffs out dramatically.

“Whatever. And no! Ms. Karnstein not Mrs. Cox!”

Laura blanks. She’s only ever heard of the name Karnstein when she began her internship, never met the woman. According to rumours, the late Mrs. Karnstein and Mrs. Cox were best friends their whole lives and began this “all female firm” fresh out of Law and Business school. Mrs. Karnstein passed suddenly about three years ago in a plane accident, to which her only daughter took over the business. Going with this tale was the fact that only high-end lawyers had met daughter Karnstein, and she was no pick-nick.

“Okay, so why is she coming down exactly?” Laura asks as she sets down her coffee and glances around the room as Laf begins to pace. “Also calm down you’re making me nervous!”

“No one knows! A lot of us heard it was to thin out the heard and hire new blood. Others heard it was to announce that she is taking over the entire firm. And you know, there’s other rumours,” Laf trails off.

Laura waits, “And those would be?”

She visibly sees the redhead gulp. “That she’s some sort of demon overlord coming in to feast off our souls for her own pleasure.”

Oh Laf.

“I see. Would that rumour be between you and JP downstairs at the tech depot by any chance?” JP was often called up to the offices for computer technician related needs. Him and Laf seem to really hit it off and they even have weekly Netflix sessions and conspiracy theory evenings together. Laura swears if Laf wasn’t into women they and JP would be a cute couple.

Their discussion is cut off by Cheryl, one of the lawyers busting in their tiny vacant office. “Get it together ‘terns! Ms. Karnstein is here in five minutes and we need this office clear and coffee ready to go now move!”

The lawyer shuffles off and the two temps share a look, “You get coffee i’ll clear the office?” Laf offers. Laura nods in agreement and rushes to the kitchen for K-Cups.

It isn’t until she finally stops to think that it hits her.

_I’m just a temp. If Karnstein is going to let anyone go it would be me! I’m the most expendable! Oh why didn’t I go into journalism like my dad wanted._

Laf breaks her concentration as she finishes topping off the coffees, “Room is all clean, time for us and the other interns to hide before she fires us first!” Laura nods and goes to run the coffees into the room before the lady of the hour arrives.

As she moves down the hallway she hears the heightened noise of the coworkers around her and the elevator ding. She rushes to place the coffees on the table but rushes a little to much and ends up spilling one of them over her white shirt and, yes, all over the chair and desk.

“Shit shit shit!” She mumbles as she fumbles between her shirt and the lake on the desk. She looks around for anything to help her clean the mess and fast and comes across some old tissues in the trashcan.

Laura lunges across the floor to the garbage but not before knocking over the chair beside her and successfully slitting her ankle in the process.

_Great, blood and coffee all in the head honcho’s office. I’m so fir-_

“Can I help you?”

_Shit._

Laura looks over her shoulder to see a beautiful brunette woman in red heels and a black dress in the doorway eyeing her curiously.

“Oh thank god, quick give me a hand before they get here!” Laura continues to clean up the mess around her. The brunette bends down to help her pick up the trash and wipe away the spilt beverage.

“Before who gets here sweetheart? And what happened exactly?” the last part is almost chuckled out of the new woman.

“ _The_ Karnstein! Aka head of the company. Aka head bitch, or so everyone seems to tell me anyway. And no time to explain just help me get this clean before they come in!” Laura is breathless as she finally stands up to finally fix up the desk.

“Oh gosh well we better hurry up then! Can’t have her finding you in this state!” the brunette stands at speed with Laura.

“Thanks for your help, you better get out of here too before Ms. Karnstein comes in! I can’t imagine she enjoys interns in her office!”

“Oh she definitely doesn’t like having anyone in her office, but I think she’d make an exception for a cutie with coffee dripping down her blouse.”

“I’m not so sure, and oh my god I’m sorry I didn’t even get your name!” Laura adds before making her way to the office door. Turning around to face her helper just before exiting.

The brunette holds out her perfectly manicured hand and smirks, “I’m Carmilla cupcake. Carmilla Karnstein."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No no, this is not a take on 50 Shades haha. Also this work is completely my own.

_Maybe zoology? Or creative writing? Editor? Editor yes that sounds nice._

Laura was sitting in the staff room of C&K offices twiddling her thumbs over her bouncing knee. Since she is most likely getting fired for the office fiasco earlier it was time to start brainstorming plan B.

Laura graduated her law undergrad at top of her class. 4.0 GPA, deans list, scholarships for academic achievements. This year of temping at C&K was specifically offered to her from the Dean and Mrs. Cox as they heard of her hard work and dedication to the craft. Lafontaine was the other perfect pick of the litter from a sister school. Screwing up this sure fire chance at an internship of a lifetime would most definitely black mark her for the rest of her career. Which is why the tiny blonde was going over career options in the all-too-silent staff room.

It all happened so quickly. The spilling coffee, the tripping to the trashcan, the “hey-hi-hello oh you’re the boss here let me stare at you while my mouth is gaped open for a full twenty seconds before speaking” embarrassment. Not the Monday she was planning on when she woke up this morning. Laura is going over the past 20 minutes in her mind over and over as she bounces her knee more and more and begins biting her nails in staff room. The only noise to be heard is from the buzzing of the vending machine behind her.

“You alright sweetheart?” She remembers the woman ushering out quizzically.

“Y-you’re Ms. Karnstein?” Laura recalls studering out, finally remembering to breathe and actually address the woman.

“So they tell me! Now, why don’t you tell me your name and explain to me why you were swimming in coffee all over my office floor hmm?” brunette moves behind her statued body to close the door over. If she noticed the herd of people watching the interaction she didn’t seem to show it.

“I-I-uh, was, umm” Laura backed away from the door towards the windows overlooking the city. Eyes still locked on the brunette crossing her arms with a perfectly arched eyebrow.

“Your name cupcake. Let’s start with that.” she smiles all too sweetly.

“Laura Hollis, ma’am.” she says quickly.

“Oh please don’t call me ma’am. I’m probably the same age as you and I hate getting formality from people my own age.” she moves towards one of the black leather seats and sits down, removing her red heels one by one to set to the side. “Come, take a seat,” motioning to the chair next to her.

Laura doesn’t move right away. Still staring at the woman as if she’s a ghost ready to suck her soul out.

_Damn it now Laf’s theory is all I can think about._

Her attention is broken when the brunette clears her throat. Leaning on her hand as her elbow arches from the chair arm. She continues to stare at Laura as if she is a statue, admiring it’s stance.

Laura finally finds the will to move and sits in the chair across from Carmilla, crossing her legs politely.

“Now, part two of my elongated questioning. Why were you in my office again?”

“I was bringing you coffee and accidentally tripped and spilled it everywhere. Then tripped again and spilled even more on the floor by the trashcan.” she blushes reliving the moment.

“So clumsiness is another one of your flattering traits then Miss Hollis?” she smirks devilishly.

Laura is at a loss and doesn’t exactly know what to say until she notices Carmilla’s eyes widening and shifting forwards in her chair, “Oh my god Laura your ankle!”

Laura follows her gaze and looks down to her ankle that is seeping with red liquid.

_Oh right the corner of the desk!_

“Oh my god I’m so sorry! I clipped it on the desk when I tripped!” Laura goes to stand and winces immediately at the pain. Carmilla stands up rapidly and runs to the desk to fetch a tissue, returning to place it over the cut.

Laura doesn’t even have time to think as she is looking down from the sopping tissue to Carmilla crouching down on her knees to the cut. “Just keep pressure on that and I’ll go get you some ice, it looks a little swollen.” She shakes her bangs out of her face and looks up to the hazel eyes.

The intern doesn’t know what else to do but stare. The two are caught in a moment before the door opens up with a rather handsome man and a curly redheaded haired lady in tow.

“So I told him that he was the one who wanted to bet the tickets, so me winning them was fair and square.” the man was booming out to the shorter woman who looked very uninterested as she typed away on her blackberry.

“Very nice Kirsch, you once again prove your superiority over your imbicillic gambling trio. Alright Carm you have a meeting in thirteen with Cheryl and Don-“ she is cut off as she looks up to see Carmilla crouched down holding the ankle of a random woman.

“Excuse me, did you two idiots forget whose office this is and also where the hell was the knock!” Camilla bites out to the two who stand there statued as Laura once was.

“We didn’t know you would already be with someone, sorry babe.” the boy ushers out as he moves towards the main desk. Sitting in the chair and popping his feet upon the desk easily.

“Hence why knocking would have been appropriate, and get your giant feet off my desk you baboon.” the brunette stands and moves over to the redhead looking at the blackberry screen.

“As I was saying, meeting in thirteen with the heads, then we need to go over the list of clientele being transferred. To which you also need to address the board with the new plans for the season. New budget means letting some formers go and making room for fresh meat Carm.” the brunette sighs and nods with the redhead before looking back to the chair that is now vacant.

“Miss Hollis, did I dismiss you?” Carmilla turns to catch the tiny blonde sneakily trying to exit the office. She freezes and just stares at the three people now staring at her blankly.

“Umm, no Ms. Karnstein I just assumed you were busy and I would excuse myself.”

She sees the brunette smirk with her arms now crossed behind her back. “Well, I look forward to speaking with you again soon.”

Laura just nods awkwardly and crosses the hallway to the staff room where she plops down on the chair and begins to fidget.

Flash forward twenty minutes later where Laura has not moved besides her bouncing leg and fingers. Her trance is finally broken by Laf barging in through the doors and doing a what looks like Macaulay Culkin in home alone impression; hands perfectly slapped on the sides of their face, jaw dropped.

“What the fuck happened Hollis!”

Laura shakes her head for the first time in twenty minutes and actually feels the ache in her neck from not moving. “I successfully just got myself fired because I created a cafe swimming pool in Karnstein’s office. Oh, and she was the one who witnessed the entire aftermath.”

Laf finally sits down next to her and places their hand over her knee to stop the bouncing. “Stop that it’s making me antsy. And what? Did she fire you already?!”

“No. But she said she still needs to speak with me and, well, wouldn’t you fire me! I’m expendable and I ruined her office!”

Laf shakes their head and lets out an audible breath. “God damn it Laura.”

The girl begins to feel tears welling up in her eyes but she quickly squeezes them away.

_No. I will not cry. Not in front of Laf and definitely not at work._

“What did she look like? Was she scary? Did she have fangs? Did she have a binder of who to let go under her arm? A knife? A pitbull?”

“No you spaz nothing. She was in a black dress with red heels and looked like someone fresh out of a fucking fashion magazine. It was terrifying.”

“Sounds nightmarish, Hollis.”

Their conversation is cut short by the handsome man from Carmilla’s office knocking on the door to the staff room before entering.

“Umm, Laura? Ms Karnstein would like to speak with you in her office and she wanted me to make sure you could walk there alright with your ankle?”

Laura looked down and saw that the blood had crusted over and the bruising was beginning to form. She nodded and stood up slowly to walk with the taller man to the offices; glancing back at Lafontaine who was also standing but frowning affirmatively.

"Stay strong” she read Laf’s lips mouth to her as she exited the room.

Laura looked ahead of her to the office doors. Cheryl and Donna were just exiting the office with the redheaded girl from before. Mountains of paperwork between them. She could have sworn she saw tears in Cheryl’s eyes but she was too busy trying to walk to concentrate on anyone else.

The boy stops at the door and knocks dramatically. Through the door she can hear Carmilla groan and stomp her way towards them. Laura looks up at Kirsch who is laughing to himself.

“WHAT!” Carmilla looks frazzled, hair now in a pony tail a top her head. She is glaring at the boy who is still laughing.

“You told me to knock Captain K. Relax will ya’?”

“Kirsch I swear to God I wil- Oh! Miss Hollis! Please, come inside.” She steps to the side and allows space for Laura to enter. “Don’t bother us until lunch gets here do you understand?”

“Of course babe,” he winks and leaves the two ladies to themselves. Carmilla closes the door behind her, “I swear sometimes I wonder why I keep him around. An ape could do his job,” the last part is almost laughed out as she turns towards Laura sitting back in her leather chair.

“So Hollis. Where were we. You tripped and fell and scraped your ankle. Did you get ice on that yet?” Laura just shakes her head negatively and Carmilla hums to herself. Making her way towards the cabinet which is now littered with what looks to be brandy, wine and an ice bucket. She takes a towel engraved with an elegant “K” on the front and lowers ice into it, twisting it into a perfect pouch and then handing it to the blonde.

“Thanks,” Laura emits and lowers it to her ankle, groaning slightly at the elevating pain.

Carmilla lowers herself to the chair across from the blonde, eyeing her intently. Laura doesn’t know what else to do to fill the silence so she finally breaks.

“Ms. Karnstein if you’re going to fire me can you just get it over with the suspense really isn’t helping my stress levels as they are,” she gets out all in one breath.

The brunette furrows her eyebrows and laughs a little too innocently. “Excuse me cupcake?”

“Well, that’s why you called me in here isn’t it? To let me go?”

“Oh cutie, I have no intention of letting you go anytime soon. Believe me, this morning was not how I pictured but it definitely made me laugh and actually make my own anxiety lower quite a bit seeing you in here.”

Laura lets out a breath she didn’t know she was holding. “So.. you’re not firing me?”

“No Miss. Hollis, you’re here to stay. Contrary to what you’ve heard, I’m not here to fire the entire firm, nor am I a bloodsucking vampire which, I have to say is the first time I’ve heard that one.”

“Actually I think it was a soul-sucking demon overlord,” Laura mumbles out shaking her head at the rumour. Realizing what she said may have been offensive she looks to Carmilla who is arching another perfect brow, “No no, it was just something I overheard I swear it wasn’t me.”

“I see. So, do you think of me as some demon overlord cupcake?” Carmilla presses, leaning forward on her knees slightly.

“Not at all. If anything your a little intimidating in red heels and a dress which, wow” Laura blanches.

_Oh god, that was probably another inappropriate comment. God Hollis you’re better with words and first impressions than this get a hold of yourself!_

Carmilla slowly retracts back in her seat and smirks at the ground, “Well thank you for the, what I believe to be a compliment, creampuff. Which I can say is a lot coming from someone with a coffee-stained shirt!”

Laura immediately looks down.

Oh, hello coffee boobs.

Laura blushes instantly “I’m sorry Ms. Karnstein I forgot all about this. I’ll run home on my lunch to get a change of clothes.”

“Actually, I was going to suggest you take the rest of the day off. I can’t have you hobbling around on one leg in a drenched shirt. People will really start to spread rumours.”

Laura really didn’t know how to respond to that other than trying to convince her she was fine. Carmilla held up her hand to stop her rambling. “Are you alright to drive home today, or can I offer Kirsch to drive you?”

“A-actually I don’t have a car, I just live about a twenty minute run away and I usually bike or run to work. I can easily take the bus.”

“Not in this state you can’t darlin’” she whips out her phone and begins typing away. In a matter of seconds the boy, who I assume is named Kirsch is entering the room.

“Kirsch can you take Ms. Hollis her back to her house, and make sure she has ice and anti-inflamitories in stock to take care of her ankle?”

“Sure thing babe, anything else?”

“Nope that should suffice. Bring the car up and I’ll make sure she gets down safely in a few minutes.”

Kirsch leaves with a nod and closes the door half way. Laura goes to stand and is helped up by the arms by Carmilla. The two girls meet their gaze and stare unmoving for a moment before the brunette laughs slightly and lets go of her arms.

“Please try to stay on your feet until you get home, I can’t have you hopping around like a bunny my first couple days here can I.”

Laura stops, “Oh, so you’re staying for more than just today?”

“Actually cupcake, I’m here permanently. So you’re going to have to get better so we can have less-awkward, less bloody, less caffeinated visits in the future.” Carmilla ushers her towards the elevator at the end of the office.

“I’ll work on that,” Laura breathes out with a hint of a smile.

“Well look, the beauty does smile,” the brunette says, smiling herself. “Until next time Ms. Hollis.”

“Goodbye Ms. Karnstein.” Laura replies as the doors begin to close, she sees Carmilla wink at her as they finally shut and the elevator descends.


	3. Chapter 3

“Shut up Danny, it’s not funny it’s humiliating!”

“Whatever Hollis, you’re adorable and flushed and a little buzzed. I can poke fun all I want right now.”

Laura rolls her eyes and finishes off the second glass of merlot she’s been nursing for the past 30 minutes as she retells her day of embarrassment to the redhead. The redhead who is not only providing her with said wine, but also wrapping her tattered ankle up in compression tape and dressings. She has to admit, as much as she’s teasing her right now, she’s pretty thankful for her help.

“There, that should keep some stability, but I don’t suggest any morning runs for the next week.” She inspects it once more before taking the smaller girls glass from her fingers and placing it on the coffee table behind her. Laura frowns. Both from the empty wine and the upcoming hold on her morning routines.

“Maybe biking will be a suitable substitution?” Laura glances to her side where Danny is now the one rolling her eyes.

“Maybe you don’t go weak in the knees over this new sexy lawyer and actually stay on your feet instead.”

“UGH DANNY!” she mumbles into her hands covering her now crimson face as she groans, “I told you, I fell before she came in! AND she’s not a lawyer, she’s the head of the fucking company.”

“Oh I’m soo sorry,” she draws out. “Still, I don’t suggest anything for that ankle besides ice and elevation. And I know how difficult that will be on top of you not having a routine, but it’s for the best Hollis.”

Laura sighs audibly and nods. She knows Danny is right. She’s always right. And that’s what she adores yet gets slightly annoyed with time and time again. When Kirsch dropped her off earlier this morning, Danny came by about an hour later to find Laura opening her apartment door seated on her wheeled computer chair. Laura made the argument that the redhead shouldn’t have left work early for her state, but yet again, Danny made the point that if she hadn’t have, her gimpy self could have easily broken something else trying to wheel around the apartment on her own.

“Well, if you’re alright, I better get back home to walk the pups. How are you getting to work tomorrow morning?” Danny asks just as she lifts herself from the couch, Laura becoming annoyed that she can move so easily while she is wrapped in a mummy ankle.

“Just the bus, there’s one that leaves from down on Euston at 5:50 so I’ll get to the firm at the exact same time I usually do. At least I can keep some of my routine in tact.”

“I don’t mind coming by to drive you ya know.”

“No no, the bus is fine. Plus, you don’t work until eight so that is just pointless to make you get up and drive twice.”

“Well, if you change your mind,” Danny leans down to place a kiss on the tiny girls cheek, “Just text.”

“Thanks Lawrence, see you tomor-“ the apartment buzzer breaks their farewells. Danny looks to the couch quizzically and moves to the voice box.

“Yes?”

“Is Miss Hollis in? It’s Ms. Karnstein from the firm?” her tone is drawed out as if she’s confused or maybe even a tad nervous. Laura’s eyes bulge out of her head as she looks to Danny at the box.

“Danny No! Don’t buzz her in I’m in PJ’s and look like a train wreck!”

“Nervous about seeing our crush are we?” Danny smirks

“I DON’T HAVE A CRUSH SHE’S PRACTICALLY MY BOSS AN-“

“Oh of course Ms. Karnstein come right up” Danny smiles all too wickedly and clicks forward the buzzer.

_That bitch._

The two friends exchange a glance and Danny moves to the door to await their guest. “I hate you Danny I fucking hate you.”

“Don’t lie Laura, it’s bad karma.” she hears her laugh from around the corner just as the door opens.

“Oh, hello there. I didn’t expect Miss Hollis to have company I can return later,”

_YES! Send her away Danny send her home!_

She doesn’t hear Danny’s voice reply right away and she thinks she has maybe come to her senses and shooed her away. “Uh, no no come in, I was just leaving actually.”

The two girls round the corner and Laura is once again at a loss for words. The brunette is dressed in a black pea coat and dress pants yet still wearing her red heels. Laura almost doesn’t notice Danny’s face which is looking rather flabbergasted than smug. But she doesn’t stare for too long as her eyes navigate back towards the brunette who is arching an eyebrow at her on the couch.

“Looks like you took my advice on the ice!”

“Oh yah actually, Danny works as a PT at the gym below your offices so she wrapped me up and froze me. The wine helped too,” she smiles at Danny who is not smiling back. Laura frowns curiously and Danny just shakes her head and lets out a small smile.

“Well it looks like you’re in good hands here, I was just stopping in to make sure you were alright and not swimming in coffee again,” she laughs out the last part.

“Actually I was just leaving but I think she should be good for the night,” Danny almost barks out at the brunette. Not an obvious snide tone, but enough to make the air a little tenser than before. Laura glares at her friend as if to say “what the hell was that,”.

Carmilla smirks a little to the taller redhead and moves to unbutton her coat to reveal all to Laura’s surprise, a very sharp white and black dressy tank top with a gold necklace and bengals accessorizing her attire. The brunette places her coat over the chair to her left and proceeds to sit calmly, “Well maybe I’ll stick around a few more minutes incase she needs anything while you’re gone,” she turns to smile back at Laura who is just as frozen as ever. Both from the ice and the wickedly sharp turn of air in the room.

Danny doesn’t move right away but eventually nods and turns to Laura, “Call me if you still need that drive tomorrow, and take that off in about ten,” she motions to the ice.

“Yah, thanks Dan. I’ll talk to you tomorrow.”

Danny moves to leave the apartment to which Carmilla speaks up, “It was nice to meet you” she speaks all too sweetly for the tension in the room. Danny just nods and finally exits the apartment.

It’s only been two seconds since the three went to two and Laura already feels extremely nervous and uncomfortable. Her fucking boss is in her apartment. Her boss she only met today. Her boss who is wearing a ridiculously low cut shirt and form fitting dress pants that Laura really shouldn’t be noticing as much as she is.

“So Miss Hollis is there anything I can get you before you settle for the evening? I see you enjoy wine before bed as well,” she picks up the near empty bottle on the table running her manicured nails over the label.

“Oh gosh no, Danny just brought that over to help with the pain and the embarrassment more than anything I believe. And no I actually think I’m alright to turn in for the night but thank-you.”

“Well in that case, Kirsch is waiting for me down in the car. Danny mentioned drives, did you need transportation tomorrow morning?” Carmilla stands and folds her jacket over her arm.

“Umm, no thank you Ms. Karnstein I wake up fairly early and I have my transportation covered for the morning. But thank-you, oh, and thank your boyfriend for the drive home today it was very helpful.” Laura goes to stand which she close to successfully does in rapid time, without the uncomfortable facial expressions and wincing as she finally puts pressure on the foot.

_Huh, the wrapping helped! Thanks Dan._

“Well as long as you’re sure, I’ll bid you good evening. Oh gosh and please never refer to that mutt as my boyfriend again, that is what nightmares are truly made of,”

“Oh gosh I’m sorry I just assumed since you were both so playful and snide with each other today that you were together. Plus he’s the first man we’ve seen in the office before so,”

“Easy mistake. Wilson is my driver and, in all honesty more of my entertainment than anything. But yes I will thank the ningcolum-poop when I get down there.”

Laura smiles at the nickname and moves with Carmilla to the doors, which is rather slowly and Laura can’t pick up if it is because Carmilla is wasting time or just being polite that she can’t move as quickly.

“Thank you for stopping by you really didn’t need to check. I fell you didn’t like push me or anything,” the girl laughs out.

“Common curtousy cutie. See you tomorrow,” she winks before closing the door behind her. Laura leans forward to lock the door and then lean her forehead agains the wood sighing a breath she didn’t realize she was holding. She turns and limps her way to her bedroom before she falls over from exhaustion and hurts her other foot.

————————————————————————————————

Surprisingly enough, Laura managed to make it down her stairs, on and off the bus, and to and from the coffee shop in excellent time and fashion. To be honest, her ankle was doing much better today despite tossing and turning all night. That being said, her restless sleep could have been from either her swollen ankle or the fact that her cover model of a boss was in her apartment last night looking, well, like a cover model. Regardless, despite her somewhat sleepless night, she was awake and on schedule.

The elevator opened and the tiny intern hobbled in with her bag in one hand, her coffee in the other, and her blueberry scone clenched between her chin and chest. She figured her condition, she would splurge and treat herself with the tempting treat this morning. Why not?

She watches the numbers light up one by one, floor by floor. Laura’s mind wanders to what this day entails. She has no idea what she missed yesterday afternoon. Last she remembers was two of the firms top lawyers leaving Karnstein’s office holding back tears and a stack of paperwork. Besides that, Carmilla seemed like a fairly normal, all be it extremely youthful, company owner. She doesn’t understand the feared rumours that were swarming around since the brunette had been so polite and caring for her yesterday.

The elevator makes it’s final ascent and the doors open. Feeling relieved that she is the first one there today, she lets out a short breath and crosses the floor to the light-switches turning two of the three on, as usual. She makes her way to her cubical and plops down, already seeing a line of sticky notes with tiny to-do’s left for her from yesterday. The temp life is never slack. Between coffee runs, photo copying, correspondence, filing and so on, the four interns at the firm have their hands busy; something Laura rather enjoys.

She pulls out her tablet from her bag and sees an iMessage from Danny and her pun of the day ready to greet her.

_Text from Danny: What did the pirate say when he turned eighty? Aye'maytee. Good morning Gimp, I’ll be away from my phone all morning delivering classes. I’ll be up at lunch. Xo_

Laura shakes her head and lets out a tiny giggle before typing her to-do stickies into the tablet.

“Something funny cupcake?”

“JESUS FUCK!” Laura exclaims loudly as her tablet falls to the ground and she breaks out in an immediate sweat. Turning around she sees Carmilla holding a coffee with a blank look on her face.

“What the hell is wrong with you!” Laura breathes out and reaches down to fetch her fallen belongings.

 _Shit_.

The frightened girl pops up mouth a gape looking at a matched extremely shocked expression from the brunette. After a passing moment, to which feels like minutes to Laura, the brunette softens and laughs loudly and runs her hand through her hair.

“My my cutie I never expected such a scream yet alone words like that to escape you!”

“I’m so sorry Ms. Karnstein but you scared the shit out of me! I didn’t expect anyone else to be here at this hour!” the girl finally softens yet her heart is hammering out of her shirt.

“Oh god, please don’t be sorry,” she begins to laugh again as she pulls up another computer chair, “I didn’t think I was going to startle you.” Laura finally notices that the brunette is yet again, dressed in very professional attire. A red pencil skirt, black long sleeve top that falls to one shoulder and hair falling effortlessly to her collar.

“It’s alright really, just spooked me. I apologize for the language,” she finally begins to relax and leans back in her chair slightly. “You’re here awfully early?” the later part of her sentence coming out in more of a question than a statement

“Yah, I’m usually in the offices before anyone else so I can skip out an hour early. Plus I like the silence to wake up to before feet are scurrying around and the anxiety fills the rooms. What’s you’re excuse?”

“I’m an early riser. Run and yoga in the morning then here about 45 minutes before everyone else. Today was off cause of this,” pointing to her ankle, “but I couldn’t really sleep so I figured i’d come in anyway.”

The brunette nods and sips on her coffee. Looking around the offices. “Well, I’m glad to be in your company sweetheart. Did your girlfriend end up driving you here this morning or did you make it onto the bus alright?”

It’s Laura’s turn to laugh at the wrongful assumption “Danny is just a friend.”

“Ah well excuse me for the assumption. I thought with her demon eyes and defensiveness last evening that she was marking her territory or something.”

_Is that what she was doing?_

Laura just shrugs choosing not to further the awkwardness.

“So cupcake, is it also wrong to assume you’re single?”

Laura almost chokes on her coffee. Almost. She swallows before she processes the question.

“Pardon the bluntness, I just make it one of my priorities to know as much as I can about my employees. It makes it easier to arrange transfers and overnight trips that I may need them to attend.”

“Are you saying you’ll fire me since I’m single and don’t have children or a spouse to support!?” she blanches out defensively.

The brunette lowers her shoulders in defeat, “I already told you, I’m not letting you go, but thank you for confirming your relationship status.”

Laura rolls her eyes, not caring anymore if it seems rude. The intern was beginning to get annoyed with what she can assume to be some sort of scare tactic or ruse to get her riled up.

“Well what’s your story then? Since you’re so interested in my personal life.”

Carmilla smirks at the tiny blonde. “Alright then,” the brunette downs the rest of her coffee and tosses it perfectly into the trash can metres away.

Of course she would do that perfectly too.

“I’m also single; this job doesn’t really allow me time to socialize as much as I’d want to or go out and meet people. The business is like my adoptive, bastard child which, again, prevents me from going out and enjoying my twenties. And, as of yesterday, I am now a citizen of Long Beach and already missing my hometown Chicago pizza. Anything else cupcake?”

Laura just takes in all of the brunettes statement; feeling slightly guilty for asking but also slightly relieved to know she’s single and in her twenties. She doesn’t know why she feels relieved but she does.

“Almost,” Laura begins, “is there a reason you keep calling me desert names and not my actual name?”

Carmilla smirks and licks her lips almost too effortlessly before they both hear the elevator ding, signalling the trap coming up to the floor.

“I find you appealing. Also, you were lying on my office floor covered in coffee yesterday. You’re much more human than the rest of these people to waste time on formality with cutie.” she finishes with a wink.

The elevator dings again and just like that, Carmilla is standing and moving towards her office doors which shut lightly


	4. Chapter 4

The rest of the week goes by fairly uneventful. Laura’s ankle was finally shrinking back down to regular size, her routine only suffered a two day mix up, and Danny seemed somewhat back to normal after the other evening. That being said, they did split another bottle of wine Wednesday evening, to which Danny got a little handsy and requested to sleep over.

“Dan, I’m really not feeling that right now,” Laura admitted uncomfortably leaning away from the redhead.

Danny blanches and stares instantly soberly at the tiny girl, “No gosh I’m sorry Laura. I don’t know what’s gotten into me.” She leans forward to set her unfinished glass of wine on the coffee table.

Laura wasn’t crazy. Danny and her have been best friends since first year and, yah, they had an obvious, fun, flirty friendship. Danny was gorgeous, loyal and almost everything Laura looked for in a woman. Height differences aside, she was excellent girlfriend material. But there’s some friendship borders that can’t be crossed. Sure, they had hooked up a total of three times in the past 5 years; however, they were always at the outcome of intoxication and foolishness. Laura loves Danny dearly, just not in love with her.

“You can still sleep over though! I don’t want you driving home if you’ve had too much,”

“I think I’ll be okay, I’ve only had a couple glasses. As much as you’d like to have me in your bed again,” she winks before standing to clean up their glasses.

The tinier girl rolls her eyes and chooses to flirt back to avoid further awkwardness. After all, this is what her and Danny do right?

“I dunno Lawrence, you did just try to make a pass at me before I declined,” Laura said only half jokingly. Trying to make do of the uncomfortable tension in the air.

“Oh please. Just keeping you on your toes and making sure this new brunette hasn’t stolen my flirty little munchkin.”

Laura forces herself to believe this as she also stands to straighten out the living room. “Well, as long as you’re sure.”

“More than sure Hollis. I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“Totes,”

Danny gives her a look and they both laugh, “Totes. Is that lawyer slang?”

“I don’t even know,” Laura leans up for a hug as Danny returns the gesture, ruffling her hair as she turns to exit.

On top of the slightly awkward evening, Danny was seemingly normal. Her usual good morning text and pun, along with her lunchtime gourmet cookie she just dropped by a few minutes ago before running back downstairs to begin her training session. Apparently she had a new client who her coworkers told her was as tall as her, so she was eager to head down and begin the session.

Laura waved goodbye and began nibbling on her cookie and browsing through her phone when a group of men came through the elevator doors; assuringly renovators. Laura looks around the office to see none of the temps or other lawyers approaching the group so she sighs, places down her unfinished treat and heads towards the men. She’s assuming no one is acknowledging the men as that very well means they would have to bring them to Carmilla’s office; to which every single person in the firm seems scared shitless of even approaching the closed doors.

“May I help you?”

“Yes we’re here to begin prelims for renovations? A Ms. Perry requested our services?”

_That’s Carmilla’s assistant right?_

“If you just wait here I’ll go find someone who may have sent that request.” Laura smiles politely and heads towards the back office.

It’s funny to her. It’s been almost a week and everyone seems so petrified and anxious because of Carmilla’s new presence, yet Laura doesn’t detect any negativity or hostility from the woman. What with all the cute nicknames, the apartment drop by, and yes the fact that she isn’t out on her ass after spilling coffee all over her office floor.

_Hmm, maybe that’s why the renovators are here though. Coffee stained carpet can’t be too appealing to the head CO._

Granted, she hasn’t seen the woman since their early morning encounter, what with her running paperwork and coffees and Carmilla basically being prisoned to her office. She assumes being her first week and all she is fairly busy getting settled.

As she makes her way closer to the office, she is surprised to see Laf and a couple other coworkers huddled around the door standing very closely together. Confused, Laura arches her eyebrow and joins them.

“What’s goin-“

“SHHHH!” all three of them bite at once.

Laura flinches and widens her eyes. “ _Why?!_ ” she whispers out.

“Jesse went in there ten minutes ago and we heard yelling, we think she’s getting fired!” Laf turns only momentarily to explain, pressing their ear right back to the door to continue listening.

Sure enough, Laura hears two feminine voices going at it behind the doors. She can’t make out what they’re saying, but she’s positive there’s some swearing and insults being thrown left and right.

After what felt like forever, the yelling stopped and the four of the door listeners looked at each other in question. Without a warning, the doors flew open and a teary eyed Jesse stomped her way towards the elevator without a word. Laura and the other three just stared as she made her way mouths dropped.

“What do you want?” a shrill voice snapped from behind. All four of them turned on a dime to meet the fiery gaze of Carmilla, flushed in the face and eyes hard. None of them able to move or speak, they continued to stare statue like.

“WELL?!”

All of them split immediately, leaving Laura standing in the door opening, watching as the brunette ran her hand through her long locks, brushing them back out of her face and closing her eyes with a sigh, “Can I help you Ms. Hollis?” she says defeatedly,

Laura just stares still, distracted by so many things. The entire situation that just occurred, the worn out look on Carmilla’s face, her now glossy eyes, the fact that she’s tying up her hair in an elastic, shiny perspiration that seems to be highlighting her collarbone and cleavage, not to mention her eyes that are now piercing at her with a perfectly arched eyebrow.

“Umm, yah. There’s some contractors here talking of renovations? I didn’t want to interrupt whatever you were, umm, doing in there.”

“What I was doing was firing someone who has worked for this company for ten years, but who has also been breaching confidentiality and transferring clients from C&K to Crawford and Wells up state. Seems like as soon as mother dropped she sees that as the perfect opportunity to jump ship and take a good quarter of our clientele away from me.” she continues on as she heads back inside the office and right to the bar, fixing what seems to be a straight, yet generous, shot of gin. Laura continues to stare in the doorway as the brunette tosses back the glass. Immediately pouring another.

The brunette finishes pouring the second shot and rests both arms on the bar leaning her weight with her head down. She turns after a second to stare at the tiny blonde in the doorway, “Why are you still standing there?”

“The contractors?”

“They can wait another moment, shut the door.” Carmilla finally stands and takes her shot glass with her to the windows. Laura nods and begins to exit and take the door with her, “Where are you going?”

Laura pauses and looks behind her questingly, “Shut the door from this side silly,”

_Oh.._

Laura just nods hesitantly and closes the door from inside the office and goes to stand next to the mentally exhausted Co.

“Are you okay?” Laura asks without actually looking at the brunette cradling her drink.

She lets out a tiny laugh that almost sounds sarcastic, “Not really. This isn’t what I signed up for. Actually, I didn’t sign up for it at all rather than getting it thrown on me.” She finishes and sets down her unfinished drink on the window sill.

Laura remains quiet and sneaks a glance at the girl next to her, catching the defeated look in her posture. Even exhausted and upset she’s still stunning.

_Did I really just think that?_

Carmilla must have detected Laura’s change in energy as she turns and lets out a slight smile, “I’m sorry, I don’t know why I’m being so depressed around you. So unprofessional isn’t it,” she doesn’t ask she just speaks factually.

“It’s not unprofessional. It shows you’re human and actually have emotions. As far as talking to me, I really don’t mind. It helps to let it out instead of brooding in here with your alcohol and empty office.”

Carmilla smiles at this and glances back down to her full glass. “It usually helps, but I’m rather enjoying this option as well,”

Laura feels the butterflies erupt in her stomach and lets out a small smile as well. “Umm, not to be too nosy, but was that the first person you’ve fired?”

“Personally? Yes. I have been in the room with Odalie Cox, the other Co, when she’s let employees go. But those have only been pleasant farewells and good lucks on your way. Never has she had to deal with traitors. That pleasure was all mine and since Cox is up in Canada for the week, I’m left with the dirty work.”

“Well, if you ask me, she got off easy. If someone was cheating me like that I would have been dramatic and tossed that gin in her face; gone all 1940’s on her ass,”

Carmilla let’s out a boisterous laugh and shakes her head, “I don’t know what I enjoyed more, the thought of that or the fact that you’re swearing yet again in front of me,”

_Shit I did it again!_

“You sure did cutie, but don’t worry I won’t tell anyone about your potty mouth”

“Di-did I just say that out loud?”

Carmilla just nods and smiles before hearing her phone buzz on her desk. She turns to grab it and glance at it before walking towards the doors, opening it to Perry and the group of men.

“Oh right, umm, those are the contractors I was originally telling you about,” Laura says embarrassingly.

“Thanks cutie. Hello gentlemen. I have a file here that outlines what I am looking for. I’m assuming you’ve dealt with similar requests but I would like the place to be completed by Monday. Money isn’t an issue so if you need other members or overtime pay, get it done.”

Laura was in amazement as the brunette strutted back and fourth from her filing cabinet to the men. She barely even heard the rest of the woman’s requests as she began motioning her arms at the ceilings, pointing to the light fixtures and gesturing to and from the men to various parts of the room. As a temp, Laura was drooling over the professionalism of Carmilla in her pencil skirt and heels dishing out orders. It’s one of the main reasons she was ecstatic to work at C&K. An all female firm, full of powerful, strong independent woman helping those who need it most. The strong brunette fresh off the magazine cover running the place was a hard bonus; one that Laura was appreciating more and more.

“Ms. Hollis, would you mind grabbing us some coffees?” Carmilla broke her wonderment gaze and nodded before exiting the room, only feeling slightly off put when Carmilla didn’t wink as she usually does upon their departure. This was the first time they have gone separate ways without the flirty gesture and Laura didn’t know why but it threw her off slightly.

Regardless, Laura returned moments later with Laf’s help to cary in the trays of coffee and refreshments. Carmilla, Perry and the group of men were now sitting at the long board table and going over what Laura assumed to be blueprints the brunette had drawn up.

Wanting to stay in the room a little longer, Laura opted out from setting the tray down in the middle the table and began distributing the beverages one by one. Laf looked at her as if she was scared shitless to even be in the same room as the Co, but followed her lead.

“Now i’m not a contractor myself, but is there anything you see that may cause some setbacks Mr. Young?” Carmilla folds her hands and stares at the man as he reviews the sheets.

“Pardon me for implying this ma’am, but if you’re wanting all this to be completed in 4-5 days, we would need the floor to be cleared completely for at least 48 hours. Beginning tomorrow.”

Both Laura and Laf pause their placements and turn to stare at the Co, expecting an immediate refusal or perhaps a dish out of insults at the implication. Close down a law firm for two days? Is this guy cracked?

“I see your point.” Carmilla nods down at the paperwork, “Well, it wouldn’t hurt to give everyone a long weekend. It may improve my rep here anyway,” Carmilla stands and extends her hand to Mr. Young who also stands to meet her gesture, “I look forward to seeing the end result gentlemen.”

The group of men each shake the brunettes hand and leave the offices immediately. Laf and Laura still standing with a coffee in each hand trying to process the meeting. Laf is the first one to break and sets a cup down next to the other curly haired red head.

“Oh, no thank you I already had my fix for the day,” Perry jits out and looks up to Laf who nods and blushes slightly, “No worries, more for me I guess!” A smile extends from Laf’s face to the other redhead seated next to her, “Lola Perry,” she extends her hand up that is met by the short haired intern, “LaFontaine,”

“One name huh? Like Cher and Madonna?” Perry arches an eyebrow impressed. Laf seems to let it stand is and shrug with a slight nod, “Are you sure I can’t get you anything? Tea or, umm, tepid water even?”

“Actually, Perry could you and LaFontaine here head out to announce our departures for the day? I’ll compose an email and notice here to send out officially but if you could announce it to the firm that would really help,” Carmilla moves her way to the desk and sits down at her computer.

Perry just nods and gestures ahead to the door for Laf to exit first, to which Laf smiles and gestures the same way to let Perry lead the way. They both share a faint laugh and both move at the same time, bumping in to one another before sorting their foolishness out and exiting together, shutting the door behind them, Laf smirks at Laura and follows suit.

Laura takes this as her cue to clean up the unfinished coffees and moving the scrap paper dispersed on the desk. After a few moments, Laura is finished cleaning up and goes to exit the room. “Is there anything else you need before the day is done Ms. Karnstein?”

Carmilla clicks a few more buttons and then shuts her laptop with a smile, leaning forward on her desk to stare at the tiny girl, “Actually, would you like to go to a late dinner with me, Perry and Kirsch tonight? Your friend Laf is welcome to come too. Nothing fancy or anything. I’m inquiring an investment at a local pub downtown and wouldn’t mind the moral support. Plus a drink or two would help flush away this insane day to be honest,” she laughs out slightly, almost looking a little nervous.

Laura just stares once again at the request, “Are you serious?”

“I’m serious about 99% of the time in this office Ms. Hollis, and this is defintely one of those times. Do you already have plans?”

“No not at all, it’s Thursday after all, I just didn’t expect you to want interns at a formal investment inquiry is all,”

“Again, it’s not fancy. It’s down at Dolan’s on 53rd and I’m mostly going there to scout the place out. Plus, no work tomorrow so think of it as a relaxed evening with a couple coworkers.”

Laura crooks her head to the side and decides to nod instead of trying to formulate more words, she receives a smile from the brunette as she stands to move her way towards the door herself. Laura almost trips over her feet as she feels Carmilla lower her hand to the middle of her back as she opens the door to let her exit.

“See you tonight Ms. Hollis,” she smiles and ushers her out with a wink as she shuts the door. Laura blanches and smiles as she moves rather quickly to Laf’s desk, to which she is still speaking with the other redhead.

“Sorry to interrupt but Laf, I need you in the break room when you’re done here. Kind of urgent.”

Perry smiles at the two of them and turns, “Enjoy your weekend Lafontaine,” as she makes her way back to Carmilla’s office.

“How sweet is this? Long weekend and we get to leave early today too? This chick doesn’t seem to bad, you know, firing girls in a puddle of tears aside.”

“We need to leave now, and you’re coming to my place first.” Laura grabs the redheads arm and moves towards their coats.

“What why? Oh my god did you get fired?!”

Laura doesn’t reply and tosses Laf their coat, “We have like 4 hours to get ourselves together because we just got invited to dinner with the Co and her assistants.”


	5. Chapter 5

“I still don’t understand why the hell we’re even invited! We give people coffee not investment advice!” Laf lips out as their cab drive nearly ends. “And how do we know we aren’t going to be looking like slobs while they could very well be dressed up in ball gowns?”

Laura racks her brain for most of her friends freak-out. She just stares as calmly as possible out the window as she runs her hand through her hair to remain under control. Laf makes a good point. Carmilla did say it wasn’t fancy, but not fancy for Carmilla could very well mean backless dresses or dolling herself up in mini skirts and lacy tops.

_I really have to stop thinking of her dressed like this.._

“I mean, what exactly did she say? And how long is this going to be? Look I’m already sweating through my sweater vest..”

“Laf, relax. I already told you she said a late dinner at Dolan’s. Nothing fancy. I think we both are dressed fairly casual and plus, Dolan’s isn’t anything fancy anyway right? Mediocre pub, we will probably look fancy compared to half the people in there.”

She hopes she’s right anyway. The cab pulls up to it’s final stop and Laura hands the man his fare before exiting. Dolan’s definitely wasn’t anything fancy. You’re typical Irish pub with soft rock emitting from the speakers. There was a tiny bit of a lineup to which Laura assumed was to charge cover for Thursday night band.

“Come on, we can wait in line and if we see them we can save them a spot or something,” Laura moves towards the back of the line but is stopped by the bouncer sliding his arm in front of her to stop her from continuing,

“Sorry, are you Lafontaine by any chance?” the man asks

“Umm, yes?” Laf looks to Laura as to say ‘how the hell?'

“Ms. Karnstein and her party are waiting for you two by the back bar, she told me to keep an eye out for you two. You wouldn’t believe how many short haired red heads I’ve already stopped tonight in this line.” the bouncer laughs lightly and opens the door, “Cover is taken care of, up the stairs and to your right.”

The two look at each other before thanking the bouncer before entering, to which they hear audible groan from the line of customers behind them. “Dude, we’re the people we usually hate!” Laf laughs and starts slightly jogging up the stairs.

They get to the top floor and turn right toward the back bar. There’s already a band on stage doing some sort of irish jingle. She looks around the space and sees nothing out of the ordinary. Everyone is at booths enjoying pitchers and laughing together as they enjoy the music.

_Thank god, typical bar and I’m not overdressed. Point Hollis._

“Hey, there’s Perry. Come on and make sure I don’t say anything dumb.”

Laura chuckles a bit to herself as Laf is very rarely nervous around women, seeing her high strung about Carmilla’s assistant makes her feel a little more in control of the situation. They make their way to the bar where Perry is sipping on some wine while Kirsch is cradling a pitcher all to himself.

“There they be!” Kirsch spits out and moves down a couple of stools to make room for the two, smiling widely.

“Kirsch just because you’re in an irish bar doesn’t mean you can try talking like a leprechaun. You’re too tall and not even close to being irish.” the redhead spits out and smiles at the two girls as they sit. “Welcome ladies, grab whatever you want to drink, we have a tab.”

Laura looks around to search for the brunette before looking behind the bar. Perry must have noticed as grabs the girls attention and straightens up slightly, “Oh right, Carm is back talking to the owner, she shouldn’t be too much longer. Seriously, have a drink you both seem on edge,”

Laura and Laf decide to each get a pint to be safe. No need to go with hard liquor while drinking with your bosses right?

“Think they take requests? I vote some Lamb of God up in this joint,” Kirsch turns to ask Laura as she lets out a simple laugh.

“As enjoyable as that would be, I feel like heavy metal in an Irish bar is pretty un heard of,” Laura sips at her beer. “Although I wouldn’t complain with some Kansas or even Aerosmith covers,”

“Now you’re speaking my language Hollis,” the boy takes his pitcher and clinks it towards her glass. She doesn’t comment on the fact that he’s drinking straight from the pitcher but shakes her head and takes a drink anyway.

_The boy’s speaking of rock covers in an Irish bar, I’m sure drinking from the pitcher isn’t even on his mind of inappropriate._

“Ugh Kirsch we don’t own the place yet, can you please be civil?” Perry breaks her conversation with Laf to snap at the man, to which he waggles his eyebrows and takes another drink.

“Own the place? You're _purchasing_?”

Perry doesn’t answer but just gives an affirmative look before finishing her glass of wine and pushing it back towards the bartender with a tap, to which he immediately fills it up. “Didn’t Carm say it was an investment inquiry?”

“Well, yes but I assumed it was for clientel.” Laura blanches.

_What would a lawyer want with a dirty old pub?_

Kirsch decides not to reply and just raises his jug to take another large gulp. The night continues on with no sign of the brunette. Laura and the other three share stories of randomness; all to which end with more drinks and more laughs. Laura begins to feel more and more comfortable with the two. Seeing them outside of the office makes them more human in ways; it could also be because they are not attached to Carmilla’s hip. Regardless, Laura learned that Perry went to school for interior design while Kirsch played varsity water polo and football all through high-school and college. He even made it 3 of his 4 years of his undergrad with a full tilt water polo athletic scholarship, until he needed ACL and MCL knee surgery and it ruined his chances of holding an athletic superiority ever again. Regardless, he graduated with a business degree, all to which he says were his down time from sports.

“So how did you end up working for C&K?” Laf inquires after finishing her third, or fourth, drink. Laura lost count since she was also on her own third or fourth.

“Oh, we don’t work for C&K. Just the K. We all grew up together and since jobs are limited in Chicago and Carm basically sweats cash, we decided to help her out when things began to crumble.”

“Kirsch, crumble is not an elegant nor polite way to describe it. We just figured we’d be there for her both for the moral support and the adventure.” Perry nods to herself as she stares at her emptying wine glass. Laf seemed to have noticed the brewing tension and let it go.

Moments later, Laura excuses herself and heads to find the washrooms. Four beer was more than enough for a cue to relieve her self as she searched the floor for washroom signs. After finding them, breaking the seal and fixing her hair up in the washroom, she exited and went to return back to the bar. Upon leaving the restrooms, she noticed another door that was crooked open marked “Staff Only.” Normally, she wouldn’t even bother second glancing it, but since the door was hinged and slightly open, she peered in. Only too see the brunette of early conversation with a wine glass in hand admiring what seemed to be artwork on the wall.

Laura immediately admired her frame which was one, seemingly calm and paused staring at the wall, and two, dressed in very unfamiliar clothing that Laura was used to seeing. The girl was in black strapped wedges with toenails shining a light teal colour in the darker room. Her legs were elegantly, and admirably, clothed in skin tight leather pants that came to her high waist. Beginning above the peek-a-boo patch of skin of her stomach began a red and black corset type top that not only suggested her cleavage, but fit perfectly to her curves. Laura noted every single accent of her outfit before beginning to feel quite creepy and stepping backwards; effectively bumping into another woman on her way to the washroom.

“Hey watch it minion!” the girl barked

“I’m so sorry I didn’t see you behind me,” Laura apologized as she put her hands up in semi surrender.

“Obviously not bitch, look where you’re going next time.” she walks off and shakes her head.

“What a twat,” Laura sighs out and begins to leave, all before hearing a cleared throat behind her. Turning around, Carmilla is leaning against the doorframe with her arms crossed holding a glass of wine while the other taps on her bicep.

“My my, if it isn’t potty-mouthed Patty.” the brunette drawls out eying the girl almost too seductively.

“Please. Out of all the words I chose that one was quite polite,” Laura sighs and looks away from the girl before she begins to stare too long.

“I will learn to expect worse then cupcake,” Carmilla finally smirks and takes a sip of her dark wine.

“I’m sure. Anyway, I’ll see you out there when you’re finished with your, umm, purchase? I didn’t know that’s what you were doing here or I would have tried to dress more professional,” she looks down and tries to muster a smile between her nervous lips.

“Oh I’m all done here now, just waiting for Don to return with the paperwork. And I think you look just lovely Laura, don’t need to change a thing.” she looks on with a signature wink.

_Laura. Wow.. that sounded different._

“Well thank-you Ms. Karnstein. I’ll leave you to it then,”

“Please cutie, we’re outside the office. Carmilla is fine. And no need to rush back, you can wait with me until he gets back.” she kicks the door open a little wider with her wedged foot and steps to the side, extending her arm as an usher would to guide her in. Laura hesitates momentarily before slowly walking in, admiring the atmosphere as soon as she enters.

“Did you want some wine while we’re waiting? Or were you drinking something else when you came in?” she hears the door close behind her and Carmilla walks towards the personal bar next to a wall of screens; all to which are rotating around various spots in the bar. Band station, outside doors, hallways and each of the three bars. Her eyes stay on the last one as she sees Kirsch, Perry and Laf all laughing amongst themselves.

“Oh um, wine is fine with me. I was getting bloated from the beer.” she makes her way to the bar to join the brunette, eyes still on the screen, “So you’re buying this place? Just for the land or?”

Carmilla laughs sweetly as she hands the glass to the blonde, “I’m not all business cupcake. I do enjoy having fun when I get time you know.” Laura doesn’t exactly know what to respond so she continues to look at the brunette asking for more. “I’m buying it out and opening my own little business. Semi club, semi lounge type of atmosphere. Nothing too fancy, but nothing too raunchy either. Still working out the specifics but hopefully this will make this town seem more like home to me you know?”

“Not really, but I’ve lived here all my life so I totally support you on creating your own bliss whichever way possible.” she ushers out as she sips from the wine, rolling her eyes back as she takes the sip, “Oh my god this is fantastic, what is this?”

Carmilla eyes the tinier girl as she reaches behind the bar to grab the bottle and fill up more of both their glasses, “A ’69 french red i’ve been saving for a while now. Seemed like a fitting night to crack it open,” she tops off her glass last.

Laura swirls the new batch around her glass and inhales the scent, almost groaning at the elegant aroma it possesses. She looks back to Carmilla who is still eyeing her. Laura extends her glass to meet the other’s, “Well, here’s to you and your new home away from home,” she hesitates, “Carmilla.”

The two girls clink their glasses and take long sips. Camilla holds her smile a little longer before taking her drink, but Laura doesn’t seem to notice as she enjoys the wine a little too much and almost finishes the entire glass.

“So what exactly are you going to make this place anyway? Coffee shop? Wine bar? Burlesque club?” Laura asks as she begins to feel her nerves drop and hoists herself up on the tall bar stool next to her, smiling confidently to herself when she pulls herself up with no trouble or awkwardness. Carmilla follows her lead and pulls up another close by.

“Hmm, well as tempting as Burlesque bar sounds cupcake, I think I’m going to keep this one a secret until I learn more about you.” she crosses her legs and smirks at the tinier girl, circling her finger around the edge of the glass to which Laura eyes candidly.

“Ah I see, some what of a twenty-questions deal we have here now? Alright then,” Laura smiles and makes herself comfortable on the chair. “I graduated top of my class at Cal State and this is my first year interning at Cox and Karn-“

“Not what I was thinking cutie. Tell me something I wouldn’t be able to look up in your work file. Something a little more, how should I say, _flattering_.” the brunette stops her before she can continue.

Laura hesitates and locks her eyes momentarily with the girl, enjoying her raspy tone a little more than she thinks she should.

“Well, I already told you I was single, what other type of _flattering_ tidbits were you looking for exactly?” Laura decides to match.

“Ah so you assume by flattering I mean admirably personable huh? While I was going for more hobbies and interests, I’ll stick with this topic. What type of girl do you find attractive Miss. Hollis.”

Laura blanches. _Hobbies.. oh._

“First of all, you can’t tell me to call you by your first name and then call me Miss Hollis. It’s unfair. Secondly, how do you know I’m not into men too? I never specified my sexuality, _Ms. Karnstein_ ” she challenges back, taking another sip of her wine.

“Fair enough cutie,” the brunette reaches behind her to grab the bottle of wine, nudging it towards Laura and winking. “And I can tell you’re only in to women so let’s move on with your answer.”

“How can you _tell_ I’m only into women.” Laura asks almost offendedly.

“Well for starters, your “not redheaded girlfriend” and you from the other night seem to have some unresolved sexual tension going on. Secondly, you stare at me a lot differently than you do Kirsch or the contractors that were in the offices today, not that I’m complaining cupcake.”

Laura’s cheeks instantly flush and her throat goes dry. She doesn’t exactly know which statement to reply to first, so she takes on another angle, “Well, it doesn’t seem like you’re complaining how I look at you so why bother questioning it?” Laura arches her eyebrow and takes a long sip to hid her continuing blush. All to which is short-lived as she finishes her glass.

Carmilla bites her lip slightly and arches her own eyebrow with a chuckle, “Oh I wasn’t complaining. Believe me.” she reaches forward to grab Laura’s empty glass, pausing only momentarily to graze her own fingertips across the smaller girl’s as she takes the glass to refill it.

“If you must know, Danny and I have no unresolved anything. At least not from my end. That’s been taken care of a few times now. As for my type, I prefer not to specify. I don’t want to clarify it and then someone call me shallow or something.”

Laura notices the hesitation and instant change in energy from Carmilla when she mentions her and Danny’s history. Unsure of how to pinpoint it, Laura nudges the bottle back to Carmilla much like she did before. Carmilla looks up and smirks back to normal, “So, you’ve been in to athletic, tall, amazons perviously then; that definitely limits your options pretty girl”

“That’s two questions, it’s my turn sneaky pants. Tell me more about this business you’re opening?”

“Ah, I’m afraid asking that question pries a little too deeply into other potential questions cupcake. Plus, you’ll just have to wait and see like the rest of Long Beach.”

“Well that seems unfair.” Laura challenges, noticing once again how Carmilla’s jawline gets even sharper as she swallows her wine.

_She even makes drinking sexy what the hell._

“Sorry cutie. My bar, my rules. Speaking of, I think it’s about time I find Don and finish these papers. Do you mind running back out to Perry and telling her I need her back here for this?” Carmilla stands and offers her hand out to Laura to help her down from the tall stool.

“I’m not a child Carmilla,” Laura ignores her outstretched hand and goes to step down, of course, missing the bar and awkwardly tilting a little too forward towards the ground. She reacts quickly and steadies herself by also grabbing onto Carmilla’s arm, now blushing furiously.

“I never said you were,” Carmilla laughs and Laura can feel the air from her mouth brush against her face, holding the blush there longer than she would like. Laura straightens up but doesn’t let go of her arm and instead, moves it casually down towards her elbow without letting go. Carmilla moves her gaze from Laura’s stare and looks down to her hand clutching her elbow and smiles before returning her look back to the blonde’s.

The lock eyes momentarily when the brunette begins to move in. Laura’s heart begins to race dramatically as she see’s the porcelain skin inch towards her own, all to which is short-lived when Carmilla moves slightly to the side and grabs the near empty bottle of wine sitting behind them. Laura gulps and shakes off the thought and smiles when Carmilla hands her the bottle, smirking devilishly.

“Here, take this out to the bar with you and send Perry back. I’ll be there in 20 minutes to finish you off,” the brunette winks and steps back.

“What?!”

Carmilla stares blankly at the shocked face of the blonde staring whitely at her, “I said I’ll be back in twenty to finish it off with you. So save me a glass okay?”

Laura shakes her head and nods, smiling politely at the brunette as she leaves to exit the room. Carmilla follows her out and opens the door for her with her hand ever slightly touching her lower back. “I’ll try to save you at least one glass. but no promises” Laura laughs out before moving to allow Carmilla to open the door.

“Carmilla opens the door slightly and smirks at the smaller girl, “I look forward to it cupcake,” and she leans down to give her an all too quick kiss on the cheek before removing her hand from her back. Laura can barely process this before she is ushered out of the doorway and moves towards the bar.


	6. Chapter 6

Laura makes her way back to the bar, to which was slightly difficult due to one, the growing crowd inside the pub and two, the fact that her mind, legs and heart were fluttering uncontrollably from the door frame encounter.

_I can’t believe I was just flirting with my boss. Who the hell does this. Jesus.._

Laura really didn’t know what came over her. Yes, of course she found Carmilla attractive from the moment she stepped in that office. Yes, she has a fair amount of liquor in her system and one could easily blame the lapse in morality on alcohol. But did she believe it? Not for a second. Whatever happened, or was about to happen in that room, Laura was more than ready to find out where else it could lead.

“Hollis over here!” Laf shouts from across the room. They’ve moved from the bar side to an open corner which contained a small round booth and an empty pool table. Kircsh and Perry were already bickering over who breaks and Laf was enjoying the scene all too much.

“You would swear they are siblings,” the redhead motions to the two while handing Laura another pint.

“No I’m good, I have some wine and I actually have to send her around the corner to meet Carmilla.” motioning to the redhead.

“Speaking of, looks like you did some _meeting_ of your own I see” Laf sets down her beer and places her thumb to the girl’s cheek, rubbing slightly.

“I just ran into her on the way out of the washroom,” Laura swats the other’s hand away and starts rubbing her own hand to her cheek; only blushing slightly when she sees what looks like red lipstick residue on her palm.

Laf simply gave her a not so convinced nod and replied “Sure,” as they made her way towards the table. Laura realizes she’s not going to convince Laf otherwise no matter how hard she tries and follows her friend to the table.

After Perry leaves to go find Carmilla, the rest of them continue to drink and play pool. Kirsch and Laf seem to bond instantly over their competitive drives, Laura laughs to herself and puts an even bigger dent into Carmilla’s delicious wine. Minutes turn into longer minutes, and before everyone knows it, Laura is finishing off the bottle and playing pool, very poorly, against Kirsch; who is believe it or not turing out to be quit entertaining. Her, Laf and Kirsch made up a new game on the pool table which involved the loser having to take a shot of the winner’s choice. Although Kirsch was losing the most, Laf had opted out and decided to ref the new game, making Laura drink too quite a bit too.

“You’re just so tiny Hollis! Like a little duck. I could put you on this pool table and you’d match right up with the balls.”

“Please, Laura wants nothing to do with balls,” Laf laughs and them and the boy clink their glasses with a laugh.

“Ha. Ha.” Laura remarks dryly and takes the final drink from her glass. She goes to reply with her own teasing joke for the both of them, but is cut off with a smashing glass behind her. The three of them turn around to see two men beginning to shove each other and exchange words. The two of them start moving more and more and are eventually making their way closer to the group’s pool table.

Tables begin clearing, the band stops playing and people begin to crowd around the two hooligans. Some gasping in horror while others begin cheering them on. Laura goes to move out of the way of the two men but bumps into the girl from the bathroom earlier; spilling her drink all over the floor.

“You again? Bitch I told you to stay out of my way,” the girl shouts and shoves her back towards the pool table they were originally occupying. Kirsch and Laf look like they are about to come over and help out, but are blocked by the crowd of people observing.

_Umm, excuse me?_

“I was not in your way, and you’re just being pissy so why don’t _YOU_ back the fuck off?” Laura snapped and stood her ground; catching the girl and, what seemed like, the rest of the onlookers off guard, earning gasps and heightened whispers from the crowd.

“You want to try with me you little bitch?” the girl steps forward and takes a swing at Laura, only grazing the side of her face as she ducks to the side, Laura reacts and swings herself forward, catching the girl right in the nose. The girl crouches forward and begins bleeding.

Another loud smash is heard from behind the crowd and everyone, including the two hooligans, turn to face the noise.

Standing on top of the bar holding a baseball bat and another large empty liquor bottle is Carmilla.

“Everyone, get the fuck out of my bar.” she sneers.

No one moves, so the brunette throws the liquor bottle up in the air and swings downwards at it with the baseball bat; smashing it into pieces.

“I have cameras in here, so I know which of you idiots started these fights. Don’t ever let me see your faces near this place again, or it won’t be this bottle i’m smashing next time.” she jumps down from the bar and people instantly begin clearing.

Laura’s shoulders fall and she goes to turn around back to the pool table when she is floored to the ground by the bloody nosed girl from before. Laura is pinned to the ground as the drunk is swinging at her from before. Laura puts up her arms to block her swings when in a matter of seconds, the girl above her is pulled up and thrown backwards against the wall.

Of course, now standing in between Laura and the drunk girl is the strong brunette and her baseball bat.

 _“You’re_ staying here until the police arrive. You’re also lucky that I’m not the one drinking or this bat would be so far up your ass you would be puking fucking splinters. Don’t ever let me catch you near this ba- I take that back, don’t let me catch you. Period. Because not only did you cause shit in my bar, and cause shit with my friend here, but you did both at once.”

The injured girl sat there holding her nose preventing the blood from continuing to poor down her now ghost white face. The girl slowly and hesitantly nodded, afraid that any sudden movements would make the girl break again and attack. With that, the brunette gave one last daggered look and turned to Laura who was still laying on the floor staring at the scene. She extended her hand not holding the bat and Laura immediately grabbed and let the girl pull her up.

“Go sit in that room we were in earlier and help yourself to whatever’s in there. I’m going to go with Kirsch to talk to the police and then take care of the rest. Perry has already grabbed the limo to take your friend home. I’ll be back in ten.” the brunette was steady and stern, guiding the girl around the corner and ushering to the hallway towards the office before. Laura decided not to ask any questions in fear that if she spoke she’d not only sound drunk and terrified, but illiterate. So she turned with a small nod and made her way back to the room; hearing Carmilla shout something again at the drunken, bloody girl in the bar.

Laura was in the room for only a matter of seconds before she let out a frustrated and highly breathy sigh; running her fingers through her hair and closing her eyes while the pain slowly set in. Her head was throbbing, her forearms tight and her ass was actually sore too from the impact of hitting the ground. She wishes Danny was here so she could inspect her for concussion or more strained muscles. She slowly shook that wish out of her mind and made her way towards the room bar where all of the liquor was neatly organized. She immediately poored a shot of the first bottle she could reach which turned out to be dark rum. She grimmiced slightly but then went to poor another one, opting out and simply drinking straight from the bottle. She irked slightly less than before and replaced the bottle before fetching ice, a cloth and a glass to mix liquor and juice together.

She made her way to the couch exhaustedly and plopped down with her belongings, trying to decide which area of her body needed the ice first. She chose her forehead so she could hopefully could down her temperature as well as her thoughts.

_Cripes she looked amazing holding that bat in those pants above that chick yelling and growling and.._

Laura then placed the bag of ice directly on her pant centre, hoping to now calm the burning urge that was building up uncomfortably.

_I should not be this turned on by someone defending me.. scratch that. I should not be this turned on by my BOSS._

She moved the ice yet again back to her neck now and took a generous drink from her even more generously poured concoction. A few more moments passed before Carmilla entered the room with a sigh of her own, closing the door with a shove that made the tinier girl jump alertly.

“Well, not the first night I was hoping for.”

“What, you mean ‘bar fights, broken bones and bloody noses’ wasn’t the fung-shuay you were going for?” Laura laughed dryly, causing the other to let out a shaky breath and head to the bar to fetch herself a drink.

“Believe it or not, I’m actually more interested in a calm and collected introduction to the town and bar-fights are not my cup of tea. Speaking of cupcake, how’s the head?” the girl makes her way to the couch and plops down next to Laura, moving the ice to inspect her forehead.

Laura breaths in cautiously and watches the girls eyes trail from her forehead to the back of her head to her eyes. To which Laura then trails her own gaze down to her lips quickly as the girl quirked them to the side upon seeing her vision path.

“I uh,” she clears her throat, “my head is probably the worst. But I fell on my ass pretty hard too which isn’t too comfortable.”

“If that’s a hint for me to check you out, it could have been a bit more smooth.” Carmilla smirks and takes a drink from her glass. Laura’s stomach dropped, not intending that at all but the thought did sit right after the statement.

“Not specifically no.”

“In all honesty though, are you okay? It was pretty rough looking.” the brunette sombers, looking right at the girl once again. Laura took a breath and continued to stare herself.

“Can I ask you a question?”

Carmilla arched her eyebrow at the change of topic and nodded.

“Were you-,” she pauses and looks across the room to break contact and finish the rest of her drink before continuing, “were you flirting with me earlier in the door frame?”

Carmilla looks at the girl’s empty drink and goes from a stern concerned expression to a devilish smirk, causing the tiny blonde to turn even whiter than before.

“Something you’ll learn about me cutie, I’m a forward woman. So I think you should be able to answer that question on your own, or I’m not doing my job properly.”

“So.. yes?”

“Sounds like I’m not making myself clear enough.” the brunette said with just a hint of amusement. “Cupcake. I’m attracted to you; have been since I saw you in my office and didn’t run away screaming. Not only do I find you absolutely adorable, but you hold your own and you seem like you have some decency behind you.” the girl pauses to watch the girl’s reaction, “So to answer your question cutie, yes, I’ve been flirting with you, and I think you’ve been flirting with me too.”

Laura’s mouth was open and her eyes watched the girls lips move as she spoke; trying to make more sense of it all. “So you- you have been flirting. B-but you’re my boss! That’s like, extremely frowned upon! And I don’t even think I’ve been flirting! I’ve been talking and, well, of course I find you attractive and of course I’ve had thoughts abou-“

“Thoughts hmm? Sounds like this ‘boss and employee’ principle can’t be too damaging if you’re having thoughts Miss Hollis.” the girl mused, taking another sip from her drink and arching her perfect eyebrow

“No. You do _not_ get to turn this around on me!”

Carmilla simply smirked and tilted her head to the side and watched the girl continue to fluster. She also laughed out loud and moved off of the couch when the girl held her now empty cup up to her mouth to take a desperate drink, only to be left disappointed and embarrassed when it came up dry.

“I’m sorry cutie, but it’s easy to tease you. Especially since you’re flustered and a little drunk. I’m surprised you haven’t taken jabs at me being a lightweight really. I’ve had half as much as you and I’m feeling quite tipsy.” she returns with more rum to fill up the girls glass to which she then returns immediately to her lips to calm her nerves. Drunk or not, this conversation with the brunette was still a little agitating. That was until Carmilla stretched her arm forward to twirl a strand of the tiny girl’s hair around her finger.

“Well, if you’re _actually_ intoxicated, why haven’t you made a move? You obviously want to.” Laura suggested, moving a little closer on the couch towards her feeling the liquid courage beginning to kick in with Carmilla’s close proximity.

“And wouldn’t you just loooove that cupcake.” she stated instead of questioning. “Call me old fashioned, but I like to.. treat my interests before I treat myself.”

“So basically you like to play with your food before you eat it,” Laura said with a slight smirk; earning a satisfied smile from the brunette.

“Those are your words not mine, and I’ll hold you to that statement too.”

“I don’t doubt that for a second,” Laura licks her lips unknowingly which causes the brunette to hitch her breath slightly, “So, what if I got brave and made the move before you? How would you react then?”

“Well if I told you that, I’d lose my aire of mystery wouldn’t I.”

“I think I can deal with that.” Laura slipped out, leaning forward and feeling her breath bounce back to her own lips off of the brunette’s before capturing them to her own. It could be a lot to do with the alcohol, but Laura’s lips felt instantly alive when she made contact. She felt the brunette breathe out and recapture them into her own when the girl ended their first kiss, earning a more attached embrace from Laura; moving her hand to Carmilla’s hair and pulling her in more. The kisses were simple enough that they kept their pace going without eagerness. Carmilla pulled away after a moment with a smile on her face, hearing the other girl’s breathing change.

“You stopping for a good reason?” Laura breathed out, eyes crossing slightly with confusion.

“Mmm, as lovely as that was, I don’t want this to end up the way it usually does. Especially since we’re a little tipsy.”

“Speak for yourself! I’m fine.” Laura huffed, grabbing the girls hair once again and searing her lips to her own. Carmilla kissed back with a slight smile and moved her own hand to the blondes head, earning a gasp.

“Oww, okay maybe you have a point. I don’t think all my ‘light-headedness’ is from the alcohol or your kisses,” Laura leans her head back and feels a tiny bump on her scalp. Carmilla reaches behind the girl and picks up the bag of ice and gently lays it over the injury, earning a pout from the girl.

“Thanks,”

“No need to thank me for kisses cupcake.”

“For the ice you dork,” Laura laughs with a flirty shove to the brunette’s knee.

A knock breaks the two’s delayed staring and Kirsch enters the room, looking exhausted.

“Alright, all is well with the po-po. The chick is getting taken to the drunk tank and everyone else has cleared out. Elaine is out front with the limo so we can go whenever you’re both done.”

“We’ll meet you in the car Kirsch, thanks.” Carmilla thanks the boy and stands up, clearing the empty glasses from the floor. The boy exits and Carmilla extends her empty hand to Laura on the couch, to which she graciously takes and lets the girl pull her up and into her arms.

“Don’t take this as one of those drunken invites, but I think you should come back to our place tonight. I have a feeling you may be slightly concussed and with the liquor in your system, it’s probably not wise to be alone.” the taller girl sombers and moves a stray hair out of Laura’s eyes.

“Our house?”

“Me Per and Kirsch all live together. First move to LB it was the smart choice.”

“Cute. And yeah, I guess so. I also left Laf in charge of my house key and she’s already gone.”

Carmilla nods smoothly and backs away but is caught on the arm by Laura.

“Hey umm, thanks for tonight. For like backing me up out there and, umm, the chats and smooches.” Laura blushes slightly and ducks her head, to which Carmilla extends her hand and lifts the girls head up to meet her gaze.

“Don’t go all shy on me now cutie. I think me accepting your smooches and offering you a place to lay your drunken, concussed noggin wipes away the awkwardness between us don’t you?”

“Or makes it worse..” Laura mumbles under her breath, earning a new look from Carmilla.

“Listen cupcake, it only has to be weird if you make it weird. Yes, I’m your boss on paper, but you’re also just an intern and, quite frankly, since it is my company, I can do what I want. No one is going to give me, or you for that matter, a hard time as long as we keep things professional. Besides, I already told you I’m old fashioned.”

Laura felt her face lighten up after the girl’s explanation, feeling silly for still focussing on the boss/intern character. She let go of her arm with a little shrug and followed the girl out of the room.

Going down the stairs was a bit of a challenge for Laura, the effects of the alcohol and her light head really beginning to hit her. Carmilla had made it down slowly ahead of her and holding on to the railing. For every step that Carmilla took down, Laura took three less; wobbling back and fourth even when she was holding on to the railing. Once at the bottom of the stairs, Laura leaned against the side of the bar while Carmilla made her way to the limo doors, motioning away the driver.

“You need a minute?” she asked a little concerned. Laura looked toward the car and saw all objects swinging slightly.

“Lau-”

The girl turned back towards the bar and let all of her contents drain to the ground. In a matter of seconds, she felt two strong arms on her back. She looked up to see Kirsch rubbing her back with empathetic face. “Let it out now Hollis, no worries.”

She overheard Carmilla moving towards them both, mentioning something about hitting her head, but it was all drained out when she let more of the alcohol spill from her mouth. A few moments later, she was breathing normally and feeling extremely sore and tired. The last thing she remembers is Carmilla’s cold hand against her cheek with a slight laugh saying “Bar fights, police and puke all over the front step. This place is already such a hit.”


End file.
